Twisted Fairies
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Gehenna's Eden is a version of Fiore that no one expected. In this realm, everything is opposite of Earthland, Good and bad are switched. so what happens when Gehenna Natsu steals a magic pendent and runs back to Gehenna along with Earthland's very own Team Natsu on his tail? Shit hits the fan, that's what. warning, lots of fighting, Nalu Grayza
1. Chapter 1: Evil Fairy Tail?

**I always wondered this, what if there was a realm in the world of Fairy tail where everyone was switched. Fairy tail is a symbol of good what if in another realm they were the symbol of evil. I'm gonna bring that to life with this story. Also sorry if it feels rushed.**

Chapter 1: Evil Fairy Tail?

It was a normal day in Magnolia. We were out on a mission with Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Charla and Lily. We were guarding a magical pendant that someone sought to take, with it; it could alter any future and travel to another realm. We didn't think anything of it.

The pendant was soon stolen under Wendy and Juvia's watch. "Natsu!" I cried as I scrambled into the main room where the Pendant was hidden to find both my friends knocked out. "Find him!" Gray called before Erza pointed up at the skylight. "There!" She threw a sword at him startling him before he got out as we caught up outside the housing building.

Gray blasted at him until the air whipped the hood off the crook which revealed pink hair and black streaks. "Who is he?" I thought to myself as he ran down an alie way and over a fence into the park.

He turned towards us; a mask covered his face as he used the pendent to open a tear and quickly jumped in before the tear sucked us in behind him. I had blacked out before we hit the ground.

Natsu's POV

When I woke up I was on the ground next to Lucy who was unconscious as well. "Luce, wake up." I shook her gently as I called to everyone else who were spread out on the forest floor. We all got to our feet and looked around. "What happened?" Wendy asked rubbing her head. "The thief opened a wormhole into another realm and we all got sucked through as well." Erza looked puzzled.

"This looks like the woods just outside of Fairy Tail. Let's go see what's going on." Gray pointed in the direction of town. "Does it seem strangely quiet to you?" Lucy asked as we snuck into town. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Magnolia." The area looked more like a ghetto version of Magnolia but more trashy.

A man in old clothes walked down the street and spots us. "Ah! Fairy Tail Mages! Don't hurt me!" The man had brown hair and hazel green eyes and was in his thirties. "Whoa, we're not gonna hurt you!" I said in a rush. "Fairy Tail? What has Fairy Tail done to Magnolia?" Gray asked while in the middle of taking his shirt off before Gajeel slapped his chest making him put it back on.

"Fairy Tail is why Magnolia looks this way. Fairy Tail has always caused this town trouble, but lately thanks to Sabertooth, people are still able to get the things they need before they take any food items or anything remotely of value. The worst of Fairy Tail is the two biggest trouble makers, Natsu Draysteel and Lucy Celia. They're very dangerous and often cause the most havoc among Fairy Tail mages." The man replies with fear in his eyes.

"What do they look like?" I ask before Erza smacked me in the head. "They look like you both you idiot." "Actually not really," the man interrupted before continuing. "Natsu Draysteel has salmon hair with black streaks and tips in his shaggy hair and had battle scars on most of his body including his face, Lucy Celia had blonde hair but had bloody red streaks as well, mostly every member of Fairy Tail have streaks of some color in their hair." I was shocked actually. "Where's the guild at?" I punched my hand in anger.

"No! Don't provoke them! You may be their counterparts but I can tell just by looking at you guys is that you have no chance against them. Their magic far exceeds all limitations." I gapped in shock. "Their magic is stronger? They maybe the bad version of us but we need answers!" i growled while the Man shushed us and pulled us into his station.

As he closed the door I was about to ask why he pulled us aside. I heard voices outside the station. "Damn that mission was too long! Gray-kun, when can we take a break from all the missions?" a male voice called back. "Erza-chan, you know we had to raid those houses and I warned you before it would take a month and a half to do it." I looked back at Erza and Gray who were looking at each other. "It must be the Bad Fairy Tail Erza and Gray." I whispered before turning back to the small opening to see them.

This Gray was different, he had light blue streaks in his navy blue hair and had a black tie, red dress shirt and jeans ripped up in every direction with combat boots. His jacket was just a cut off jacket with short sleeves which revealed a tattoo on his arm of a serpent in the shape of a heart.

The Erza next to him had blue streaks in her hair, her hair tied into hanging braids that rested on her shoulders. Her outfit was almost bloody kimono kind of look if that's what she was going for. Her kimono top was cut off above the knees with tights underneath with short length black boots. She had a bloody rose on her ankle and a bleeding heart on her shoulder but you could barely see it because of the sleeves.

"Come on, Gray-kun!" Bad Erza whined outside the station as she dragged Gray towards the direction of the Guild. "Maybe Natsu-kun is back from his mission in Earthland. I hope Lucy-chan isn't mad at him for ditching her and not telling her." They're footsteps receded as it grew silent in the station.

"Who are they?" I asked the man. "Gray Half-moon and Erza Rose. They're partners who do missions together. Most of the members of Fairy Tail are in groups of two people. Gray and Erza are like a romantic sex movie, they're always kissing after or before they start torturing people."

Erza and Gray grew pale before Gray threw up. "That's not right!" he spewed into a bucket in the corner while Erza sat down. "What did they mean Natsu's mission to Earthland? Could he have been the same guy who stole the pendent we were hired to protect?" Gajeel asked questioningly.

"Only way to know is to ask ourselves." Juvia replies opening the station door as we headed towards the Evil Guild after saying good bye to the man.

In Gehnna Eden's Fairy Tail,

Natsu Draysteel's POV

I walked inside the guild, tossing the pendant in the air and whistled a tune as I walked towards Laxus to show what I retrieved from Earthland. "Natsu!" a harsh voice bellowed as I walked pass the bar area. My best friend called me out.

"Where the hell did you go without me this time!?" Lucy marched towards me, her high heel thigh high black boots clicked against the hardwood floor of the guild, her red skirt swayed as she walked with the skull diamond embedded belt looped around her waist; with her black baby tee ridding up showing off her stomach and her bust. Her blonde hair was pulled into pigtails the red mixed with the blonde her expression was mad and ready to kill as she got in my face.

"How could you leave me behind again to go to Earthland?" Lucy screamed before glaring hard at me. I waved her down. "Chill, my sweet rose. I need to show the Master what I retrieved from Earthland." I patted her head while she pinched my cheek hard. "Don't leave me behind again or next time I go with Gray and Erza on their next mission." Lucy knew how that bugged me, she's my partner and Gray and Erza were a team on their own.

"Don't say stuff you'll regret later, sweet cheeks. You know how Gray and Erza are on missions, with their crazy make out sessions." I waved bye as I walked on to Laxus's office. "Oh Laxus!" I banged on his door before kicking it in. the tall blonde sat in the office chair as I threw the pendent on the table.

"Nice job, buster." He murmured before glancing at me with his one good eye before waving me off. I huffed before slamming the door behind me and walked into the main room to see Erza and Gray walk in. "Natsu-kun!" Erza cried running to hug me before smacking me in the face. "You're in so much trouble!" Gray punched me in return but I blocked it. "Nice try. So how was your mission, this time?" I huffed as I sat down next to Lucy at the bar where Mira was cleaning beer mugs behind the counter.

"Hey last time was her fault for breaking into a few houses and then SET THEM ON FIRE!" Gray bellowed before Erza smacked before saying. "It was fine, Natsu-kun." She smiled sweetly while Gray gaged behind her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

The doors swung open to reveal the ones who chased me down back in Earthland. "Is this Fairy Tail?" the man in front who looked like me bellowed. "Who wants to know?" Lucy growled before cracking her whip. "Fairy Tail of Earthland. And I think you took something that belonged to us, Mr. Natsu Draysteel." My look alike snarled before rushing at me.

"Can I at least know your name stranger?" I said in a quiet voice. "Natsu Dragneel!" Dragneel attacked first before I blocked him. "Dragneel? Nice to meet you." I grinned before blowing him off with slight air pressure.

Lucy came over to me. "Want to take them on together?" she motioned to our counterparts. "Don't kill her if you can help it, my rose." She cracked her whip again and it literally lit on fire before she rushed Earthland Lucy.

"Gah!" Lucy had made her mark on her counterpart. Dragneel looked at his friend. "Lucy!" I punched him. "Don't look away, Dragneel! You should've never challenged the guild who's taken over half of this realm!" I kicked him into the wall.

"Natsu!" Earthland Gray tried to rush to Dragneel's aid but Gray attacked him first. "Try me instead!" soon everyone was fighting themselves out of the group who arrived.

**This Story is gonna go quick cause it's gonna be full of fighting. Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tune.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight for our lives

**I'm pretty proud of my last chapter so I'm gonna get another going, oh yeah, first person to guess where I got the idea for the name Gehenna from will have their OC put in as a new member of Sabertooth! Hint it's an anime **

_Break their hold_

_Because I won't be controlled_

_They can't keep their chains on me_

_When the truth has set me free_

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_

_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

_When life pushes me, I push harder_

_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard you flatline_

_No not gonna die tonight_

_We've gotta stand and fight forever_

_Don't close your eyes_

_No not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

_Not Gonna Die-Skillet/Second verse_

Chapter 2: Fight for our lives

Juvia's POV

I didn't even know what was going on, I suddenly got caught up in how everyone in Fairy Tail looked. They looked like the cross between Gangsters/Mobsters and punk rockers and a hint of emo to the mix. Suddenly I was rushed out of my thoughts as Gajeel-kun pulled me away as my Gehenna counterpart tried to knock me out. My counterpart had long hair with red mixed in with her blue hair, a fish net shirt over a black zipper top, her shorts came to about a quarter of her. Her red boots showed off her legs real well.

Gajeel's Gehenna counterpart had his hair tied back in a ninja/ samurai band which could make the mistake of thinking his hair was short, a light red mixed with black, his shirt was something that came out of an action movie, his shirt ripped up like someone tried to slice him up, his pants were just as bad but had blood stains on them, his boots were as grey as metal. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his arm which looked like his father.

The two Gehenna mages looked at each other. "Oi, Juvia. What should we do with them?" Gehenna Juvia looked at her partner. "How should I know, there's too many options to skin them alive." I squeaked in shock. Gajeel looked sick as well.

"AAAAH!" I looked nearby to see Wendy getting badly hurt. "Wendy!" Gajeel and I cried. Gehenna Wendy had her hair up in pigtails, green streaks mixed together with her sapphire blue hair. Her outfit looked like a school girls uniform but more shredded and bloody. Even the skirt she wore had cuts in it and faded blood stains in her white skirt. Her boots were the only clean thing about her.

"Don't look away from us!" Gehenna Juvia and Gajeel knocked us both back. I looked in horror around us. Lucy was on her last legs, Gray-sama was holding out but was badly bruised by his Gehenna counterpart, Erza was still going strong as well as Natsu who kept jumping back up to meet his opponent. Gajeel got to his feet and pulled me up as well. "Let's do this!" He slammed his fist together before revealing a grey flamed fist. I glared at them before waving him hand.

"Water Lock!" The water spread out on the floor from Gehenna Juvia shot up and surrounded Gehenna Juvia and Gajeel. Gehenna Gajeel choked immediately. My counterpart tried to slice the water trap open, but as usual it was useless as she too knocked out before I released the trap.

"Nice idea." Gajeel patted my arm before we rushed to Wendy's aid, who was almost unconscious. "How about you try me on, squirt!" Gajeel slammed Gehenna Wendy who was about to kicked Wendy into the wall. "Nanda yo?! Gajeel-kun, Juvia-chan!" Gehenna Wendy glanced at her friends who were unconscious. She glared at Gajeel as I helped Wendy to her feet.

"You're gonna pay!" Gehenna Wendy cried as Gajeel punched her again. "You're the one who's gonna pay! Roar of the Iron Dragon!" The blast hit Gehenna Wendy full force, knocking her out. Gehenna Natsu and Lucy looked our way and saw Gehenna Wendy on the ground. "Wendy-chan!" They cried out which gave Lucy and Natsu a chance to attack back.

Gehenna Natsu bellowed. "I'm gonna finished this on one shot!" He breathed in deeply before shouting. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The flames that came out were not red but blue. Natsu launched back. "Roar of the fire Dragon!" Gajeel bounced in as well. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Together, the attacks cause an explosion within the guild knocking everyone off their feet, half of us ended up outside the guild because of the aftershock.

"Gray-sama!" I called when I got to my feet. Gehenna Gray appeared before me as I was still holding onto Wendy. "I'll finish you off!" Gehenna gray prepared to attack when Gray-sama pounced on him bellowing. "Get the hell away you ugly creature!"

"You're gonna call me ugly when were the same person?!" "At least I'm not dressed like I came out of a Kiss concert!" "Now your gonna mock me when you're not even wearing a shirt!?" "Fuck, when did that happen?!" I laughed when I heard them arguing.

Lucy's POV

"Ugh my head hurts. Natsu overdid it again." I rubbed my head where I landed on it to see Gehenna Lucy staring at me. She was smiling and laughing. "Pink Rose over did it again!" she bellowed as she helped me up. "Pink rose?" I looked puzzled but I saw her pointing to her Natsu who was glaring at my Natsu. They looked like they were having a staring contest if they're faces weren't pressed against each other growling and snarling like wild dogs.

"You guys give each other nicknames?" Gehenna Lucy nodded. "The World perceives us as a bad Guild. We're not all bad. It's our job to steal and be the way we're meant to be. Natsu and I are just the ones who are more accountable for being the bad seeds of Fairy Tail cause we cause the most ruckus." I could understand since Natsu caused me trouble on a daily basis.

"So you guys aren't bad? Then why did Natsu Draysteel steal the Pendent of Realms from us back in Earthland?" Lucy Celia looked back at me. "He needed it to protect the guild, Sabertooth thinks we do too much bad stuff that they decided to one day wipe us out." I gasped in shock. "We only do what we have to do. We don't do without reason half the time, someone of us do with no reason whatsoever."

Natsu Draysteel walked over to us. "How's my rose doing? You ok, Lucy-chan?" He wrapped his arm around Lucy Celia who looked a bit annoyed but blushed anyway. "You idiot, you over did it again!" She smacked him, who in turn pulled her hair. "Luce," I turn to look at Natsu who patted my head. "Some blast wasn't it?" He chuckled while I glared at him.

"BAKA!" I slammed my fist into his head and rubbed it hard through his hair while he whined and screamed. "Lucy! It-te!" Lucy Celia laughed hard and pointed to me. "She's funny, Natsu-kun." Natsu Draysteel chuckled. "Sorry had to steal that pendent you guys were guarding. Sorry you guys got stuck here as well." I smacked Draysteel who looked offended. "I don't need apologies! I want Answers! Where the hell are we?!"

Draysteel looked away. "You're in a realm known only in legends as Gehenna's Eden; everyone who is born here opposite of Earthland depending on how they are in Earthland they'll be opposite here. Take a look at us, to others' were the bad version of you guys. In our case we just do what we're handed by the magic council. We're not bad in a sense, just like to other people's perspective you guys seem bad as well. We're judged by what we do." Lucy Celia saw the sad look in Draysteel's eyes before petting his hair. "Nats-kun." She murmured.

I look at Natsu before looking at the assumed bad versions of ourselves. "Can we help clear your names?" the mages looked up at us. "The damage is too great to fix." Erza Rose and Gray Half-moon walked over to us. "There's gotta be a way to help!" Natsu bellowed before grabbing Draysteel's shirt collar. "Dragneel?" Draysteel stared at his Earthland counterpart.

"There's no hope for Gehenna Fairy Tail Mages to redeem themselves." Gehenna Gajeel bellowed in hopelessness. "Not true! Gajeel Redfox, Earthland you redeemed himself by joining Fairy Tail after nearly destroying the guild in the first place!" Gajeel looked at Natsu before muttering. "He's right, there's gotta be a way to help you guys out."

"To me, they're beyond help." A new voice said. I looked to the woods and saw a man I thought I never would see. His blonde hair was long and down to his shoulders, he wore a grey tank top with a black jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes. "Sting?" Natsu cried out. "Whitefang!" Draysteel cried before holding Lucy Celia back behind him.

"Sting WhiteFang's the name and Destroying Fairy Tail is my new game!" I looked in shock at him. "He can't be good." Natsu replies looking at Draysteel. "He's the good version of your Sting from Earthland. He's attacked several of us while we go on our raids." Draysteel glared at Whitefang. "Your gonna die today, Draysteel!" a white glow surrounded Whitefang as he pounced towards Draysteel who was still too injured from earlier. I got to Whitefang first and grabbed his arms bending them downward and the behind before knocking him on the ground. "Get Natsu Draysteel out of here!" I cried out staring at Lucy Celia. "Lucy?" She murmured before I waved her away. "I'll hold him off just go!" Celia pulled Draysteel along behind her before they took off towards down town Magnolia.

"Natsu!" I cried out as Whitefang knocked me away. "Lucy, be careful! That was way too risky even to protect my counterpart." He pulled me up before we stood against Whitefang. We launched our attacks in sync while Whitefang blindly attacked us since we're different from the Gehenna version of ourselves.

Draysteel's POV

I followed after Lucy after we fled the guild after WhiteFang's arrival. "Why are we running for, Lucy-chan?" I gasped as we stopped in the middle of town. She gasped for air as we sat down by the fountain. "Because Earthland Lucy fought off Whitefang for us to get away." I grasped Lucy's arm.

"They're in danger themselves though!" she stared at me intently as she thought. "You're right." She narrowed her eyes with thought, before looking at me again. "Let's go help ourselves." She giggled as I chased her back to Fairy tail to help out the only people who wanted to help us.

Natsu's POV

I was getting battered badly but not as much as Lucy was being targeted because she helped Draysteel and Celia escape. "Lucy!" I cried out as she once again got hit. In a flash Draysteel was two feet from where Lucy had fallen, who was now resting in Natsu Draysteel's arms.

"Natsu Draysteel!" I pant and sighed in relief. Lucy Celia wiped off Lucy's sweaty forehead and patted her head. "Thank you for trying to protect us." Draysteel got to his feet and walked over to me, handing me Lucy before walking pass me with Lucy Celia. "What are you two doing back here!? Lucy fought off Sting so you could escape!"

Natsu Draysteel and Lucy Celia looked back at me, the wind blowing their hair around as they smiled slightly. "Whitefang is too strong for anyone from Earthland who's not ruthless enough as he is to take him on." Lucy Celia grinned before walking to me and cupped my cheek. "Your strong, Dragneel-san. Your bond with Lucy is as incredible as mine and Draysteel's. You must work together to beat your enemy." She pressed her forehead against mine before kissing my forehead and rushed back to Draysteel.

"You ready, my lovely rose?" Natsu Draysteel grabbed her hand. "As always, my dragon boy." In a flash they glowed with two bright flames, one of blue like his roar from earlier and Lucy Celia was wrapped in a golden flame. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Draysteel cried out. I noticed something about Celia. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" The roar was like a meteor shower except of stars and golden glitter mixed with flames.

"She's a Dragon Slayer." I gapped as Lucy stirred in my arms. "Luce, you ok?" I hugged her tight as she watched the Gehenna version of us fight off Sting together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erza Rose and Gray Half-moon rushed to the battle. "Don't come close!" Natsu Draysteel stared at the two who were a bit determined to join the fight.

"We'll do this ourselves." Lucy Celia barked before doing a close attack, getting Whitefang in the gut with her fist. "Be careful!" Gray called before pulling Erza Rose aside back to our group of friends.

Lucy touched my cheek. I looked back down at her; her eyes were barely open before she pulled my head down to meet her lips. She held me there for a minute before resting her head against my shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered before I nudged her with my head. I kept my eyes out for Draysteel and Celia who were slowing down.

"Come on Lucy-chan, Natsu-kun!" Gehenna Juvia and Wendy cried out. I actually thought they were still out cold from the damage they received from the people who gave them beatings. Gray Half-moon looked worried but Erza Rose was already in tears. "Hey."

The looked at me, Gray had water in his eyes but Erza was sobbing her nose red and eyes puffy. "Don't worry guys." I gave me a warm smile. "They won't give up." Erza brightened up a bit after Earthland Erza came to her side and held her hand giving her support.

"How's Lucy?" Gray Half-moon looked my way as did Stripper who was taking off his shirt before Gehenna Gajeel smacked his chest. "Keep it on, stripper boy." He grumbled holding off a laugh. "She's ok, just worn out. She did great." I smiled as Lucy tried to open her eyes again and smiled back at me. "GAH!" I heard a scream as Lucy Celia was thrown into a tree. "Celia!" I screamed as she fainted from the impact. Draysteel was struggling to stand. I ran to Gray Half-moon and handed him Lucy. "Keep her safe. I need to help him." Gray struggled to support Lucy before just kneeling on the ground as Erza Rose helped him take care of Lucy as I ran to Draysteel's side.

"Come on man!" I shoved him to his feet. "He's stronger than I remember." Draysteel panted and murmured, his eyes failing him. "Oh so the Earthland brat wants to fight again?!" I growled. "You no better than that brat Sting from Earthland!" I flamed up before going at him.

"Let's do this Dragneel!" Draysteel cried out powering back up and kept pace with me as we rushed Whitefang. "Together, Draysteel!" I cried out.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So much happened once again in this chapter. It's super insane on how much can happen in Gehenna's Eden. Hope you guys review this chapter as well cause so much is gonna go wrong very soon XD **


	3. Chapter 3:DragneelDraysteel vs Whitefan

**Here's another chapter this is going very well for me so far. I don't own Fairy Tail but I own Gehenna's Eden and all the created members of Fairy Tail within the realm.**

_Usually I'll cause my own first hit_

_It seems to me to be slightly masochistic_

_But there'd be no story_

_Without all this dissension_

_So I inflict the conflict _

_With the utmost of intention_

_So lock the windows_

_And bolt the door_

_Cause I've got enough problems_

_Without creating more_

_I feel like I was born_

_For devastation and reform_

_Destroying everything I loved_

_And the worst part is_

_I pull my heart out, reconstruct_

_And in the end it's nothing but_

_A shell of what I had when I first started_

_Devastation and Reform-Relient K/Second verse_

Chapter 3: Dragneel and Draysteel VS Whitefang

Natsu's POV

I got the first hit on Whitefang who was distracted by Draysteel who was faking attacks to let me get in the first to throw him off balanced. Whitefang got his attack on Draysteel who fell back while he threw me off by sliding up behind me and kicked me into the dirt. I spewed Dirt from my mouth as Draysteel got to his feet.

"You're gonna play that way? Fine, let's do this." Draysteel reached to take off his cloak he wore over his outfit, the only thing I could see was his shoes which were black combat hiking boots. "Natsu-kun, don't remove the Cloak!" Erza Rose cried out. He looked back at his two friends who were tending to Lucy. "Erza-chan, thanks for your concern. But in order to beat him I must remove it."

He looked at me and said. "This Cloak is like a magic limiter, it consumes over 60 percent of my magic so I don't end up combusting things with just a turn of my temper." He unbutton the claps as the cloak fell from his shoulders it was like the desert met the sun in a handshake it was burning hot just the air itself was making me sweat.

His outfit was something out of an apocalyptic movie involving Zombies, he had a sword attacked to his waist, his jeans were black and baggy with tears and blood stains on them, his shirt had a black/red graphic dragon on the front that looked like a Chinese dragon. His jacket was red and long which reached his upper thighs with both sleeves cut off half way just reaching his elbow. It also revealed a red dragon tattoo on his wrist with the tail curling around his arm.

The area around his feet was already scorched like something blasted the ground repeatedly and left a crater in its place. I got up to meet him as we looked at Whitefang who looked unshaken by the display Draysteel set off. "Nice fire show, Draysteel. Too bad it wouldn't get you or your Earthland Self out of the predicament you dug yourself into."

Boy just listening to Whitefang gave me a headache. "Shut your whiny ass mouth." I barked as we both rushed him together. "Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" we cried out as we slammed him at once, I nailed him in the gut while Draysteel got him in the face, and together we knocked him back into a tree.

"Nice job, boys." He spat blood on the ground before getting to his feet. "Natsu!" Wendy cried out as I turn to see her and Gehenna Wendy, Gajeel and Gehenna Gajeel standing together. "Let's send him out in a blaze, Natsu-kun!" Gehenna Wendy cried out. We nodded as we all lined up to face Whitefang. "**Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Draysteel and I cried out as the others soon joined up in a flurry of flames. "**Roar of the Sky Dragon**!" the two young dragon slayers cried out in turn as did the iron dragon slayers. "**Roar of the Iron Dragon**!"

With the combined blast, we sent Whitefang, scorched and all flying through the air. I fell to my knees as I watch Draysteel replace his cloak before hurrying to Lucy Celia's side. "Lucy-chan my angel, wake up." Draysteel shook her, holding her close to him. Her eyes peeked open looking at him. "Nats-kun," She whispered quietly before pressing her lips to his. Draysteel's eyes widen in shock but melted into relief as he kissed her back before pulling away to look at her.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, my pink rose." She hugged him. He smiled. "No, not at all. We got rid of Whitefang. I'm just glad you're not hurt, sweet heart." I teased them saying. "Yuck, Draysteel! Gray, can I vomit now or what?" Gray was in the middle of stripping his shirt off but not before Erza Rose smacked his chest. "Why is everyone hitting me?! And sure go ahead, flame head." I gaged faking as Lucy Celia stuck her tongue out at me and Draysteel just chuckled.

"Natsu?" I heard my best friend's voice as she lifted herself out of Gray Half-moon's lap to run to me. "You ok?!" she gasped throwing herself half on me turning me on my back to examine me. "I'm ok, Luce." I chuckled before petting her head. "You look awful!" She moaned with worry as I waved it off.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's Draysteel who got his ass kicked and then begged for help." Draysteel got to his feet. "I never did any begging. He's lying, Lucy." Draysteel went immediately to her side with Lucy Celia in his arms. Lucy pinched my cheek hard. "What have I said before about lying?" She pouted before ruffling my hair like I was a child.

"That it's a bad habit that could get worse if I don't quit now." I muttered before she smacked me again for back sassing her. "Oi! I just saved your butt and this is what I get?" I snapped at her while she just furrowed at me in anger. "Natsu Draysteel got in between us. "Guys, guys. Chill. We got off easy today! Just relax!" I watch as Draysteel fell on his ass.

"What the hell did you do in under a second?" I looked at what was in his hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I picked it up and saw it was pot rolled into a cigarette. "You got high, in just five seconds? You're so uncool, Nats-kun." Lucy Celia sweat dropped trying to take the dope from me but I burned it in my hand. "What the hell is with you guys and getting high?"

"We always get high after a victory, either that or stupidly drunk but that's rare, sometimes we just eat till we puke." Gray Half-moon bit into a chicken wing randomly as Erza Rose took a bite out of a turkey, cheese and mayo sandwich from what it looked like. "Damn, you guys are hardcore." Gajeel groaned face planting after watching his counterpart take a bite out of a steak.

"This place is defiantly stranger than back home." Erza sweat dropped as everyone migrated back inside to enjoy a feast. "Come on Dray-san!" Lucy moaned trying to pull his ass up off the ground. "Does anyone else see rainbows and unicorns?" His deep voice grew high as we got him to his feet. "No dope for you, Nats-kun." Lucy Celia barked growling as Draysteel latched on to her and half dragged behind her into the guild in front of us.

"Don't be like that sweet heart!" He groaned as she slapped him hard and so fast, he whiplashed into a 360 before toppling to the floor. "Shit, that's what I call a **major** bitch slap." I winced as I saw the big lump on Draysteel's face from where Celia slapped him.

"She's awesome!" Erza nodded as Celia took a seat next to her friend Erza Rose. I soon learned that the Gehenna counter part's name were Juvia Locket, Gajeel Redtail, and Wendy Mayland. I was curious why everyone looked the way they did but then again I never judged anyone back in Edolas either.

Lucy Celia's POV

I was still pissed at Nats-kun as he got up, finally off of cloud nine and back in Gehenna. "Gomen, Lulu-chan!" he only called me that when he was apologizing, knowing him so well, he would just call me rose unless he was very sorry. I turn to him and saw the whelp I left on his face. "Ooh, I forgive you!" I glanced over the bar.

"Mira, can you get me a rag and a bucket of ice?" She called back from in the kitchen as Cana who was working with Mira to work off a debt, slide the bucket and rag my way. After putting three cubes into the rag I gently held it against his cheek as he took a seat next to me. His eyes watered immediately after I put it over the swollen lump. "It-te!" He cried.

"Gomene, Nats-kun…" I petted his hair as I pressed it again moving it all over the sore, completely numbing it with the ice. "You look like you got hit by herd of Mountain goats." Earthland Gray and Gray-kun chorus together before laughing. "Oi, Bakas! Urusaio!" Drag-kun called out before taking the seat on the other side of Nats-kun. "How are you, Draysteel?" Nats-kun waved that off, saying. "If you're gonna do that, at least say Dray-san or Steel-san? My last name is a mouthful just like yours, Drag-san."

Lucy bounded over to us. "Hi, Dray-san. You doing ok?" she pouted slightly as I moved the rag around his cheek. "It's ok I guess, my rose got a pretty mean punch, she punched Gray so hard once he feel off the balcony on the second floor and broke his legs." Gray-kun yelled from halfway across the guild hall. "That was intentional!"

Nats-kun yelled back then whined afterwards. "Like hell it was, you were crying like a sissy, screaming 'Er-chan! Lucy-chan broke my legs! Go kick her ass for me!' and did she ever do it?" He looked my way before I crowed. "Nope!" I laughed hard as did Earthland us who were almost falling out of their chairs as was Gajeel-kun and Earthland Gray. "That's still funny!" Gajeel-kun feel back in his chair so hard he slide out after it fell.

"Er-chan!" Gray-kun whined before Erza-chan got up from her seat beside Earthland Wendy. "Quit whining Gray-kun. Nats-kun is messing with you because you're laughing at his misery!" Gray-kun pounded his fist on the table. "But he just announced that to the Earthland us!" Gray-kun sobbed crawling under the table in shame as laughter echoed off the walls.

"Ooh poor you, just shut up so I can eat!" Er-chan yelled going back to eat her pasta and sandwich. Nats-kun looked at Mira saying. "Mira-chan can you get me and my counterpart some hot wings?" I thought Drag-kun was gonna cry. "You like hot wings too?" He had tears in his eyes. When Nats-kun nodded Drag-kun nearly squeezed his guts out. "You are the best counterpart ever!" when Mira brought the plates, Drag-kun had more food on his face than in his mouth he was rushing to eat it all.

"Enjoy, partner!" he crowed before looking at Lucy-chan. "Want something?" I called to Mira who brought my usual of Spaghetti and Strawberry milkshake. "Sweet!" Lucy-chan cried as she dug right in. "This stuff is amazing!" She sobbed just like Drag-kun who was enjoying his hot wings to the fullest.

"You guys are funny." Nats-kun chuckled as I removed the rag from his cheek to see the whelp I gave him went down. "Ok, you're good now, Nats-kun!" I threw the rag into the bucket before kissing his once swollen cheek. The chill that still remained on his cheek numbed my lips a bit. "Thanks sweet cheeks." Nats-kun petted my head while I pinched his other cheek. "Is your relationship like a love hate thing?" Lucy-chan asked looking over Drag-kun and Nats-kun to look at me.

"Hai, in a way cause he's nice to me, I'm mean to him sometimes." Nats-kun moaned. "I don't know why you're mean to me. I told you I was sorry for leaving you to go to Earthland!" I smacked him hard. "Next time I go with you or else I find a new partner!"

Lucy-chan murmured. "You can't mean that!" Nats-kun sighed in sadness. "Sometimes I think she means it. She gets tired of me leaving ever so often because of the master. Laxus just loves making me leave for some odd reason. I think it's because he gets annoyed by the ruckus me and Gray cause."

"Nani!? Baka Laxus! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I bellowed as I launched myself to my feet but Nats-kun grabbed me by my waist and held me back. "Sweet Heart, don't be stupid! He'll electrify your ass like a smoked sausage!" Drag-kun gulped before stuttering. "Y-you mean he's stronger here too?" Drag-kun had a pale look in his eyes as he glanced at us.

"Yup, he's killed his own share of people as well, now he makes most of us do the dirty jobs." Nats-kun muttered as he held his grip on me against my efforts at making him release me. "Baka, Nats-kun!" I pumped my arms in the air hard and wiggled as hard as I could, but Nats-kun refused to let me go.

"Sweet cheeks, quit squirming. The minute you give up on the idea of confronting Laxus, the sooner you'll get out of my grip, and don't complain later if I give you a bruise because you were too obnoxiously stubborn to quit." Nats-kun was right but I wasn't about to quit.

"Then I'll pummel you until you let go!" I smacked him in the head and grabbed his head and slammed it into my chest, making him sort of suffocate. "MMMHER MAHER MAA!" Nats-kun bellowed. "I think he said I can't breathe?" Lucy-chan mumbled but when He gave thumbs up she sighed in relief.

Drag-kun grabbed my arm. "I think he's either dead or unconscious." I released Nats-kun and his head lolled to the side his eyes close and his breathing quick and hard. "Love? You ok?" Nats-kun opened his eyes slightly. "What were you trying to do?! I almost died!" I sobbed screaming. "Gomenasai!" I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nani? I was joking, Luce-chan." His teasing voice broke my sobs as he held me close to his warm chest as I breathed in his woodsy and charcoal smell. "Awe! This like a cute romantic movie!" Lucy-chan cried and gushed. I blushed then saw Nats-kun blushing as well. "Stop it Lucy-san!" he whined scratching his head. "Oi, Luce! What are you doing buttering him up when your best friend is right here?" Drag-kun pouted profusely.

"Gomene, Natsu." Lucy-chan murmured before Drag-kun patted her head. "Don't think about it." He grinned at her. "You two are the cute ones, trust me when I say everyone's sick of us doing this all the time, the pet names, the arguing especially the make outs." I heard Gray-kun moaned in the back ground. "You guys are making me vomit right now!" I growled and bellowed. "And like what you do with Er-chan doesn't make me want to puke!" Nats-kun hollered with laughter almost falling out of the chair with me.

"Baka, don't laugh so hard or we'll fall!" I groaned when we fell from the stool me landing on top of his chest mine pressed against his. Nats-kun's face turned a hundred shades of red before helping me off of his chest. "G-Gomene." Nats-kun blushed before I smirked and attacked him. "Nani?!" Lucy-chan yelled before I grabbed Nats-kun by the collar and pressed my lips to his hard.

Nats-kun grabbed me just as hard and rubbed my back as we kissed. "Get a freaking room, Dray-san!" Drag-kun bellowed in retaliation. "Oh shut it, Natsu!" I heard them kiss before turned from Nats-kun to see Drag-kun's shocked expression as he kissed her back.

**I can feel the love in the room XD. This chapter was funny and no this is the first time I ever used drugs I don't do them btw. I just thought what's something stupid that Draysteel could do to shock his Earthland counterpart? Getting high is one thing cause it's normal to see Fairy Tail mages drunk but not high on drugs XD so don't do drugs I just used this to make Natsu question Draysteel's actions.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day! **


	4. Chapter 4: Normal day

**Things are gonna get crazy soon. Let's see what's gonna go wrong today in Twisted Fairies, You guys know I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own Gehenna Eden and the made up members of Fairy tail.**

**Now if you still don't know who's who, Gehenna members refer their own using –chan, -san, -kun or some nickname while referring Earthland Members by their last name like, Drag-kun is Natsu Dragneel, Heart-chan is Lucy Heartifilia or they'll use their full last name. Same goes for Earthland members except they don't use san, chan or kun to refer each other. **

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street_

_Yelling kiss my ass_

_I'm like yeah whatever_

_We're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down_

_We'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh Woah_

_Oh woah_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Here's to Never Growing up- Avril Lavigne_

_To me, this song DEFINES FAIRY TAIL TO A TEE!_

Chapter 4: Normal day

Draysteel's POV

It's been a few days since I came back from my mission to Earthland and caused Earthland team Natsu to get stuck here as well.

"Ugh, what the hell are we gonna do?" I groaned as Drag-kun picked a fight with Gray-kun once again and complained how he wish that Fullbuster-san didn't strip like Gray-kun did.

"You're still a stripping idiot!" Gray-kun and Drag-kun bellowed together against Fullbuster-san.

"Says the two brainless people I've ever met!" Fullbuster-san huffed in exchange. Er-chan whined.

"Wah, Gray-san! Don't be rude to Gray-kun. He's done nothing wrong!" Er-chan hugged onto Gray-kun who just grinned.

"Hi Rosie," Gray-kun whispered.

"God, kill me now before I puke all over my counterpart!" Drag-kun gagged as well as Fullbuster-san who puked into a trash can nearby.

"Oh grow up will you two!" Scarlet-chan muttered staring shamelessly at her team mates who were puking.

"God, I'm surrounded by idiots." Juvia-chan and Redfox-san groaned in union as Fullbuster-san ungracefully threw up in the trash can.

Might I add loudly that I actually paled at the thought of what he had eaten before this moment?

"Nani, Nani, Fullbuster-san? What the hell did you eat?" Wendy-chan asked as he lifted his head but, his face green as he continued to vomit.

Er-chan got annoyed so badly she walked up behind Fullbuster-san and kicked him into the trash can causing him to land in his own vomit.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick!" Scarlet-chan cursed running to the restroom. Luce-chan fainted as Fullbuster-san cringed as he poked his head out of the trash can.

Heart-chan hid her face in Drag-kun's muffler refusing to look at her teammate as did Drag-kun who didn't even laugh at his misery.

"Go take a shower!" Gray-kun bellowed in shame as someone shoved him outside and the proceeded to spray him with the hose while pinching their nose close.

"That's just sick man." Gajeel-kun pinched his nose close spraying the poor idiot drenched.

"Arigato…" Fullbuster-san murmured as he walked to the boy's bathroom to clean up as Mira left him a change of clothes outside the bathroom.

"Is he gone?" Drag-kun opened one eye and glanced at me as I nodded before he opened his eyes and nudged Heart-chan awake. "Gray's gone." Heart-chan wrinkled her nose.

"Not his damn smell!" She buried her nose in his muffler as Drag-kun blushed red and chuckled.

I got up from my seat and pulled Luce-chan to her feet, who was still knocked out from the sight.

"Luce-chan, wakey wakey." I murmured into her ear before on instinct, Luce-chan slammed her fist into my nose before I bulked and fell on my ass as she regained consciousness.

"Oh, Nani?" She looked around before turning around and saw me on the ground.

"WAH! Nats-kun! What did I do while I was knocked out?! Stay with me! Nats-kun, Sicutiseo!" She shook me by the front of my shirt.

Natsu's POV

I glanced at Dray-kun who was out cold with a bloody nose and Celia-san shaking him by his shirt. "I-I think you killed him…?" I sweat dropped as she shook him faster. "No! Nats-kun! Wake up!" Dray-kun murmured.

"I think I see Obaa-chan." My attention snapped to him as I bang his head against the floor.

"EH?! We never met our grandma! Don't go towards the light, Dray-kun!" "Hi, Obaa-chan! It's me your grandson!" Dray-kun muttered under his breath.

"AAHHH!" I panicked as I grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on him. I pulled him to his feet and punched him hard in the face. "Wake up you flame ass Dragon slayer!"

Why did that sound familiar, I had no idea why but I continued to punch Dray-kun until Half-moon walked over and enclosed Dray-kun in ice.

"I think that will wake him up, he can't stand the cold." Half-moon brushed his hands together and walked back to his seat beside Rose.

Dray-kun blinked before breaking his encasement before wiping his bloody nose.

"Nani?" He looked confused as I breathed raggedly and fell on the floor.

"What happened?" Dray-kun looked confused as he sat up, I yelled at him.

"You Baka! You got knocked out and then you dreamt you saw Grandma!" I shook him hard as he laughed.

Heart-chan sighed and scoffed. "That wasn't funny, Dray-san!" She shook his collar as well as he laughed.

"Who wants to play Karaoke?" Levy McFlower cheered as she came out, her hair long and lengthy with orange streaks in her hair mixed with her blue hair.

Her shirt long like a dress and she wore tights under it with thick boots which had belt buckles on them. She had a poisonous rose tattooed on her bare arm.

"Levy-chi, that's a brilliant idea!" Celia-chan cheered as she grabbed her best friend in a tight embrace.

"Who wants to sing first though?" I muttered annoyed as Lucy sat with me at the bar as we watch the Gehenna Fairy Tail members make fools of themselves as they all sang corny love songs but a few tried to pull off the more bad ass love songs which made me cringe even more.

Then it came to Rose and Half-moon singing a duet, I was so close to puking because of how they looked at each other.

They looked like a pair of wolves during mating season, it was so sickening.

Dray-kun and Celia-chan were just as bad except they actually kissed for a long time after they finished singing.

Lucy paled because it took them three minutes to separate and nearly half of their hair was as bad as bed head and Celia's makeup was smudged so bad she looked like she was mugged.

Nearly half of her lips stick was on Dray-san's mouth. It was pretty weird especially to me and Lucy.

"Ok you two it's your turn!" Rose and Half-moon pulled me and Lucy up to the stage. "Let me go! I don't sing!" I bellowed as I half assed punched Half-moon who just shoved me on the stage with Lucy while Redtail and Locket were prepared with instruments.

We both sweat dropped as we glanced at them. "Ano…." We both said in union.

"We had nothing prepared!" We shouted at the twosome who dragged us up on the stage.

They just laughed and said together. "Ganbare, and good luck you'll need it!"

I grabbed the mic unsure what to do but Lucy just smiled at me as she grabbed hers. I blushed as the two behind us began to play something.

_Good time- Owl city/ Carly Rae Jepsen_

(_It's always a good time)_

_Woah_

_Natsu: (it's always a good time)_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab take me anywhere _

_I'm in if your down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

_Lucy- Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_**Both-It's gonna be all right**_

_Natsu- We don't even have to try _

_It's always a good time_

_**Woah oh oh oh**_

_**Woah **_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah oh oh oh**_

_**We don't even have to try **_

_**It's always a good time**_

I watch as Lucy began to sing and she looked amazing as she began as I swiftly turned in a circle before watching her sing

_Natsu- It's always a good time_

_Lucy-Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time-_

Draysteel's' POV

Those two were an amazing duet. I clapped and applaud as they finished 2 minutes later taking a bow before Drag-kun pulled Heart-chan into a slow kiss.

Heart-chan blushed bright red but pulled him back for a longer kiss which made everyone do cat calls and whistles along with cheers of joy and fun.

I turn to Luce-chan who blushed red and kissed me as I held her there. I think my counterpart knew by now that he has feelings for his Lucy. I cheered for him as Heart-chan hugged him close with tears streaming down her face.

**TOTAL NALU FANGIRLING! It was beautiful this chapter and I'm proud of it cause it's double Nalu, I might add a pinch of Grayza even though I'm not too sure about Earthland Gray and Erza but Gehenna Erza and Gray are madly in love.**


End file.
